1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible display device, and more particularly to a narrow bezel or a bezel-free flexible display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Display devices used in monitors of computers, TVs, and cell phones include organic light emitting display devices (OLEDs) and plasma display panels (PDPs), both of which autonomously emit light, and liquid crystal display devices (LCDs) requiring a separate light source, etc.
In recent years, flexible display devices manufactured using materials exhibiting inflexibility, such as flexible materials (i.e., plastics), to display an image even when bent like paper have received attention as next-generation display devices.
Flexible display devices have been widely used in the field of applications spanning from monitors of computers and TVs to personal portable equipment, and research on flexible display devices having a large display area and a smaller volume and weight has been conducted.
Various kinds of highly complicated technology, such as wire positioning, line width setting, and signal transfer, are required to realize a narrow bezel.